The present invention is directed to infant safety gates, and more particularly, to infant security gates having a remote latch activating mechanism.
Infant safety gates are widely used to prevent children, particularly infants, from entering a desired area such as a stairwell, or from leaving a desired area such as a playroom or nursery. The gate typically is adjustable between a closed position, wherein the gate blocks the opening and prevents access through the opening, and an open position wherein the gate does not block the opening. In some designs, the gate is attached at one end to a wall or doorway by hinges so that it can swing open or closed. Such gates also include a mechanism at an opposite end to latch the gate in the closed position.
The latch mechanisms for such gates are preferably secure and robust to ensure that the latch mechanism is not accidentally activated, or activated by the infant. Existing latch mechanisms are configured to require a relatively high activation force or complex manual manipulation in order to address this issue. Furthermore, existing latch mechanisms are typically located on the gates themselves, and therefore may located at a relatively low height which may be difficult for an adult to access.
Accordingly, there is a need for an infant safety gate having a latch activating mechanism which is relatively easy to access and operate by an adult, but difficult to be accessed by a child.
The present invention is an infant safety gate having a latch mechanism which is convenient for an adult to access and operate. The invention includes a latch mechanism which can be activated from a location remote from the gate structure by the touch of a button. The button can be positioned to be out of the reach of an infant but easily accessed and operated by an adult.
In a preferred embodiment, the invention is an infant safety gate having a remote latch activation mechanism which includes a gate member shaped to be pivotably mounted to a wall and being movable between an open position and a closed position. The latch activation mechanism includes a latch that is adjustable between a locked position, wherein pivotal movement of the gate member is prevented, and an unlocked position wherein pivotal movement of the gate member is permitted. The latch activation mechanism also includes an actuator for switching the latch to the unlocked position. The actuator preferably is located in a position which is inaccessible to an infant whose movement is to be limited by the gate.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an infant security gate having a latch mechanism which can be remotely activated easily by an adult, while being inaccessible by the child to be restrained by the gate. It is a further object of the present invention to provide an infant security gate having a latch mechanism that securely locks the gate in place. Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description, the accompanying drawings and the appended claims.